Love Dart
by keltieful
Summary: Spock and Kirk head down to gather samples on an unknown planet alone. What could possibly go wrong? Smut. Spirk.


"Captain, I believe we have collected the required samples." Spock spoke up from across the clearing. Jim sighed and looked at the jungle surrounding them wistfully.

He'd come planetside with just Spock for some time off ship. Enterprise may be the most beautiful lady in his life however, everyone needed their personal space. Coming down with Spock had been a strike of luck and genius and a total disaster.

Despite Enterprise scanners not detecting any forms of animal life on this continent, Spock was sure to keep Jim in his sights at all times. Sometimes, Jim liked to pretend that the protective behaviour was due to Spock's non-existent feelings for him. Most of the time, his Vulcan First was all too ready to remind him that his safety was a duty and nothing more.

And although Jim would usually just ignore Spock and do his own thing, the Vulcan's behaviour was getting to him.

Throughout their time dirtside, about forty five minutes judging on the position of the double suns, Spock had been almost constantly shifting. Dark eyes would intermittently shift across their surroundings, travelling over everything. Jim was too sure how the Vulcan mind worked. Contrary to popular belief, one mind meld did not make him an expert at this sort of thing. However, he did know that Spock had very sharp senses. And something was bothering him. Bothering him enough that he had changed his pattern of behaviour. Jim's own mind was screaming that an on edge Vulcan was a very bad sign indeed.

So, when the first arrow was fired through the dense foliage less than two minutes later, Jim wasn't all that shocked. He was beginning to think that his beloved Enterprise needed new scanners. Maybe Scotty could do something about the, frankly ridiculous, constant malfunctions.

Jim dropped to the ground and pulled out his phaser, setting it to stun. Seven metres away, Spock did the same thing. Unfortunately, he was pointing it in the complete opposite direction, towards where what Jim assumed were the natives, were firing.

He turned, ready to ask Spock what he though he was doing when two things happened almost simultaneously. A large beast, which looked a bit like a tiger on steroids, batted the volley of arrows away with its giant paw. At almost the same time, one of the arrows hit Spock.

Jim watched, in what seemed like slow motion, as his Vulcan's arms gave way. His body lay on the ground for a few seconds before it seemed to reboot. After that, everything happened in somewhat of a blur. Which roughly coincided with a sharp sting in his left calf.

Before the world faded to black, Jim watched as Spock launched himself onto the writhing mass of black fur's back and snapped its neck.

* * *

Jim woke up sometime later with a pounding headache. His mouth tasted faintly of cotton and he was fairly sure he hadn't fallen asleep in a cave. Head feeling oddly fuzzy, it took a while to get his bearings.

He was in a cave. Not just any cave. A dank, dark and slightly moist cave. From what he could see, which admittedly wasn't much, it looked suitable for a villain's lair. If that wasn't creepy enough, he was totally alone.

Jim hated being alone in the dark. It wasn't the dark bit he found so abhorrent. It wasn't the alone bit he was reviled by. It was the bombardment of Tarsus memories. Phantom hunger pain, stifling fear and a low burning will to survive weren't the most comfortable feelings to have just on the edge of your consciousness.

A noise at the beginning of the cave drew Jim from his memories. About now he'd take more of those sweet kitties, please and thank you.

He did breathe a soft sigh of relief when he saw that it was just Spock. Spock who happened to be holding what looked an awful lot like crushed communicators.

Fuck.

Without thinking, Jim stood. The slight action caused pain to sprint up and down his leg. His quiet whimper must have gained Spock's attention. Not a moment later, he was being pushed back onto the floor.

Careful hands roved the injury and pressed lightly against the inflamed skin. Jim hissed as another shot of pain worked its way from the wound. Knowing his luck, it would get infected.

Spock sat back on his heels and reached a hand towards Jim's face. They had melded at least three times on previous missions. Enough for Jim to simply close his eyes in acceptance. He'd found he liked the feel of Spock's ordered, logical mind against his own. It was surprisingly warm and comforting. Vastly different from his first encounter.

That Spock was acting unusual didn't even occur to him until their minds slid together in the most intimate way possible. Spock's mind was usually like a hot summer breeze. This time, he felt almost like water. Everything that was Spock was flowing into Jim like a torrential downpour. Memories, thoughts and feelings which weren't his own flashed in high speed across his retinas.

His mother smiling in a world without emotion. Love.

A giant sabre toothed bear, sehlat, I-Chaya, curled around his body whilst he looked to the stars. Comfort.

His father patting his shoulder. Pride.

A Vulcan woman with words he could no longer hear. Devastation.

Three boys and harsh words. Anger.

A council of elders. Resentment.

Starfleet Academy. Hope.

Humans turning away. Frustration.

Jim eating an apple. Disappointment.

His mother falling away with the cliff. Pain.

Jim _dying_. Fury. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.

Nyota leaving him beside Jim's bed. Relief.

Jim across a chess board. Amusement.

McCoy looking older and more worn than when the away team left. Anxiety.

Jim lying in the dirt, a poison coated arrow sticking out of his calf and a deadly predator nearby. Protectiveness.

Suddenly Jim was pulled from the meld. He gasped for much needed air, his mind trying to sort his newly acquired memories from his own. Clearly whatever the natives dipped their arrows in was affecting Spock's controls. The Vulcan Jim had come to know and cherish would never allow such a slip.

Jim could still feel Spock in the back of his mind.

As if that didn't freak him out enough, Spock was now looking at him differently. It was a look he was used to receiving in bars. Never in a million years had he thought he'd ever see that much heat in Spock's eyes. Especially when directed at him. Wished, hoped, dreamed of -literally- perhaps.

And unlike any other bedroom eyes, this had him half hard in less than ten seconds. Lord have mercy. When Spock woke up from this he was a dead man. There was no way he wouldn't take the only chance he'd ever get to sleep with Spock.

"Ashaya" Spock purred, moving closer until Jim was pushed up against the wall behind him.

Jim closed his eyes as Spock's lips moved against his temple, over his eyelids and down the bridge of his nose. James Kirk was not a passive lover but there was an appeal in sitting back and letting Spock lead. His kisses were affectionate and sweet, pulling at something Jim thought he'd buried long ago. It also helped that Spock certainly knew what he was doing.

Long fingers ran through Jim's hair, pulling slightly on the short strands. It felt heavenly and Jim let an appreciative moan slip from his lips.

Spock took the opportunity to pull Jim into his lap and slant their mouths together. There wasn't the awkward touching of noses or crashing of teeth Jim was expecting. Spock was seriously talented. Then again, he was a xenolinguistics professor. Talented tongue.

Spock bit Jim's lower lip before sucking away the slight sting. Just rough enough to be oh-so-very perfect. Jim opened his mouth, letting loose a groan Spock promptly swallowed. The alien tongue was rough and each sweep of his mouth had Jim's toes curling.

"Keptin? Mr Spock?" A voice from outside shouted. It was promptly followed by several more.

Spock growled and in the back of his head, Jim could feel that he was torn. Protect or continue.

"Spock. Behave." Jim said, silently asking for a hand up.

With Spock's help, Jim stood and brushed off his too tight pants. He rearranged his shirts to something more or less presentable before doing the same to Spock. It would do no one any good if Chekov came in and found them like this.

"Come on. We'll find Bones and M'Benga and get you sorted out." Jim muttered as he led Spock, hand in hand, toward their crew.

* * *

Two days later, Jim was set loose on the Enterprise once more. He hadn't seen Spock since M'Benga had to knock him out and wheel him away. Apparently, to his addled mind, doctors were a threat. It made sense, if Jim's vague memories of constant doctors visits, tests, observation and the general alienation of being intrinsically different were really the bulk of Spock's early childhood.

Since then, the presence in his mind had been quiet. M'Benga explained that he was in a healing trance, repairing the damaged neurological pathways.

And while he trusted M'Benga, enough that he handed Spock's care over to him, he didn't want to ask about whatever happened when they melded. If he could read Vulcan, he'd hack the VSA and read until he found the information.

Unfortunately he didn't have that particular skill. Fortunately, there were a few people on board who did.

Jim twisted around two Ensigns and sent them a playful wink. The woman he was looking for happened to just be leaving her room. She huffed at his flirtatious grin and crossed her arms in mock anger. It was a game Jim had always loved to play. Now Uhura was playing along, it was even better. Not earning a pretty ladies genuine scorn every time he smiled was a nice change of pace in their relationship.

"Uhura, you're just the woman I wanted to see." Jim let his grin turn just a little more salacious and winked. "We should talk over dinner."

"Lead the way Prince Charming." She laughed at his charade and placed her arm through his own.

They walked like that all the way to the officer's mess. It was quieter than the main dining room and Jim didn't want anyone overhearing their conversation.

Hikaru and Chekov occupied the table near the door. Jim was pretty sure that one of these days that boy would be getting a reprimand for using the room. That or Jim would promote him. Or was it re-promote him? The little guy had been a department head...

Once they'd replicated their food and chosen a seat as far from the door as possible Uhura cleared her throat. She looked rather pointedly at Jim and he took that as his warning to hurry the fuck up and get on with it. Perhaps not in so many words.

"Uh. Okay. I have a question." Jim paused and thought of how to phrase his query. "About Vulcan telepathy. Does it ever become permanent?"

Lords, he hoped Uhura understood what he was trying to say.

"You mean the meld?" When Jim nodded, she continued. "Of course. Vulcans form permanent bonds of varying strength."

The floor fell out from under him, his stomach plummeting with it. It seemed he and Spock were in a bit more of a pickle than he'd assumed.

"Why different strengths? What does that mean?" He asked as he tried desperately to collect himself.

"Well, every Vulcan is telepathically connected. It's a very weak link. One which would only be felt if something terrible, like the destruction of Vulcan happened. The next would be familial bonds. Then parental. They're established when the baby is in utero and are quite strong." Uhura's voice got quieter. "Then there are a sort of pre-bond, formed when Vulcans are seven years old. A bit like a special engagement bond. After that there's the bond shared between mates. At close range they can communicate, share thoughts and feelings without touching."

She sat back and looked him over thoughtfully. He could almost feel the gears in her brain working.

"So, when are you announcing it to the crew? I assume the Admiralty has already been informed of your change of marital status." Uhura smirked and Jim lost his appetite.

He was doomed. Spock would kill him. The Admirals would kill him. Bones would kill him.

Just as panic began to set in, something warm and calm reared up to cocoon around the cacophony of muddled thoughts and ease them back.

'Jim' his names was a whisper on the breeze.

"Sorry Uhura, have to go. Nice chat." He picked up his tray and dumped the barely touched meal in the recycling before sprinting to the turbo lift. If he headed straight to Deck 3, they should meet up just outside Spock's room. And as much as Jim was dreading talking about what happened, Spock felt calm in his head. That had to mean something.

"Captain, where ye off to in such a hurry?" Scotty shouted in bewilderment as he shot out of the lift and down the hall.

"Sorry Scotty. Talk later." Jim shouted back, already running around the corner. Of course the officers mess was the furthest from the Captain and First Officer's quarters.

Jim wasn't quite certain why he was running. It wasn't like Spock was going anywhere. Just, the thought of seeing Spock made his heart race and little bubbles of laughter race up his throat. He felt alive and free and happy. In the back of his mind an answering thread of amusement curled and dispersed.

He was giddy. Like a kid with a crush and when he turned the last corner and saw Spock waiting he only barely held back from jumping on him. That would hardly be a respectable way to greet his Executive Officer. Because running down the hall towards him with a giant smile plastered on his face was super professional.

Spock keyed in his code and let Jim walk into his room first. The place smelt of incense and was a few degrees warmer than the rest of the ship. Apparently Spock had been let out earlier than Jim himself.

He sat himself on the edge of Spock's desk as he usually did when he was working. Now that he was here, the old anxiety was returning. Spock stayed standing just in front of the door.

"I apologise for my actions on Sigma B12. Due in part to my neurological imbalance, I have bonded our minds without your consent. I will speak to my father about the possibility of having it dissolved." Spock said, hands clasped behind his back.

Jim looked him over critically. Spock certainly looked better than he had in a long time. A little flushed but Jim liked the light green tone. Probably since before the whole Khan fiasco. It looked like this bond was extremely beneficial to him. And, from the snatches of emotion Jim was gleaning, he didn't particularly dislike being bonded to Jim. He just had to look deeper into what Spock said.

"What do you mean it was caused in part?" He asked, hoping he'd found the right loophole. If there was one thing he'd learned about Vulcans, they liked to deflect with technicalities and manipulate other people's assumptions.

"When we bonded, you saw flashes of the most influential moments of my life. When you provoked me on the bridge, my lack of control and our high compatibility formed a thin bond. One I did not recognise. When you died, I felt our fledgling bond snap." Spock took a moment to let the information sink in. That was why there'd been so much pain.

"If the bond was so weak, why'd it hurt more than your mum?" Jim wondered aloud. An echo of a much older memory danced to the surface.

"T'hy'la." Jim tasted the word as it danced across his tongue.

"Yes." Spock choked. "The t'hy'la bond is revered and so rare that it has faded to myth."

Jim let the information sink in. Did that mean Spock wanted him? Or not?

"I would not have claimed you if I did not want you." Spock whispered into his ear. Nimble fingers traced the hem of his pants and pulled him closer via his belt loops.

"Spo-ock" Jim's breath hitched as he was picked up and thrown on the bed.

After bouncing for a bit, he sat up with his feet over the edge and looked at Spock. His Vulcan made him shudder with need and he was yet to be touched.

Spock stalked forward and dropped to his knees between Jim's legs. Cold hands ran under his shirt before dragging it up and over his shoulders. He shivered under Spock's watchful gaze. Brown eyes were almost completely black. The light green flush he'd noticed earlier was doing things to Jim.

Spock's mouth slid over his own as he chastely kissed him. One. Twice. Three times before that devilish tongue came out to trace the seam of Jim's mouth. He welcomed Spock back most heartily, having missed the way he could get him to squirm with just his lips and tongue.

Eventually Spock pulled away and began to move down Jim's body. He licked, nipped and sucked the honey skin until it was littered with his marks. Quick hands got to work on Jim's pants, releasing some of the building pressure. Thank god. His zip had been digging into his erection rather uncomfortably.

Jim leant back and lifted his hips, helping Spock take off his pants and boxers. Shortly after, his shoes went flying across the room, followed closely by the rest of his clothes.

A warm mouth closed around his cock, sucking at the tip before bobbing down and swallowing. Jim cried out, breathing reduced to pants and the occasional whimper. He felt something slick circling his hole and relaxed into the intrusion. While Jim had never had sex with another man before, he certainly had done almost everything else. Why waste such a great source of pleasure just because you'd never been interested in a man before?

Jim moaned and arched his back, hips furiously trying to either buck into Spock's mouth or onto his fingers. The hand wrapped around his hip negated all movement almost carelessly. Which was pretty fucking hot.

A slight burn started when Spock slid in another finger and began to stretch him. It was no where near painful. Jim had stuck much larger things up his ass before. Especially in the time since he first noticed his attraction to his First. The 'practice' had certainly paid off.

"Holy shit!" He cursed, his back almost totally off the mattress as Spock found his prostate and deep throated at once.

"Spock. Spock. Spock. Spock. Spock." Jim repeated his name like a mantra. Like a prayer. And Spock hummed in approval. The vibrations travelled straight up his dick and Jim could already feel his balls tightening.

Spock pulled his head back and released Jim with a wet pop. He kissed his tip before licking at Jim's hip. Sharp teeth bit down as his third finger was added. Spock was stretching him faster now and Jim was finally allowed to rock himself back into those sinful fingers.

Spock finally ripped his fingers out and crawled up Jim's body. He planted kisses in his wake that drew goosebumps all over his skin.

Jim tugged at Spock's shirt. How was he still dressed? And why wasn't he already inside him?

Spock must have been listening in on his thoughts because he ripped the shirt off over his head. His shoes, socks, pants and underwear soon shared the same fate as Jim's clothes.

"Spock, _please_." Jim whined in impatience. It was just the confirmation Spock needed.

With one smooth motion, he thrust into Jim. It was uncomfortable but not as bad as Jim had been expecting. He felt full. And feeling Spock pulse and twitch inside him was amazing.

Jim wrapped his legs around Spock's waist and pushed his heel into the firm muscle of his ass. Spock sank that bit deeper and Jim moaned. Now that, that felt good.

Spock slowly pulled out and Jim clenched around him, trying to pull him back in. One of the Vulcan's hands wrapped back around his hip while the other held him above Jim.

Spock kissed him gently and thrust back inside holding Jim's gaze. Something in Jim's chest tightened and he smiled up at Spock. Not one of his usual grins or smirks. A smile he hadn't used since he was a kid. It was love and innocence and affection and everything Jim felt swirling in his heart.

Spock kissed him again, longer this time, and it left Jim breathless. He needed Spock like air.

Jim lifted his hips and got the angle just right. White flashed across his vision and he screamed Spock's name. Fuelled by Jim's voice, Spock began to move faster, pounding into Jim harder. Jim watched the light play across his pale, slightly green tinged skin. Dark hair didn't stick to his forehead like Jim's was. The upside to not sweating.

Spock's hips pistoned, filling Jim over and over until the pleasure building in his abdomen got to be too much. The thick cock impaling him, hitting his prostate on every sharp thrust was making him feel too perfect.

Jim wrapped a hand around his own dick and began to pump in time with Spock's thrusts. His balls were tightening, tingles were racing up and down his spine. His body bowed and he let out a lewd moan which vaguely resembled Spock's name just before the world burst. Colour and sound disappeared as Jim's body spasmed.

When he next came to, Spock had wiped the both off, pulled him onto the bed properly and tucked the sheets in around them. Fingers brushed through Jim's hair idly almost sending him to sleep. That was, by far, the most powerful orgasm of his life. And the best sex, too.

"I am glad you think so, ashaya." Spock murmured, lips moving along Jim's ear in a string of soft nips.

"Sleep. All will be here when you wake." Unable to resist, Jim felt his eyes fall shut.

* * *

 **Writing this much porn is very draining. I keep having to figure out ways to keep it fresh and not get repetitive. More difficult than one would imagine. Especially when each story takes between five and eight hours to write.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed day 3! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I am yet to buy the rights to Star Trek. Shame, I know.**


End file.
